Over Dramatics and Sound Effects
by nummy-cream-puff
Summary: It used to just be Sora and Riku, but now that Kairi has moved onto their island, everything changed. Sora is now working up the courage to ask Kairi out, but when Riku starts to come onto him, who will confused Sora choose? [RikuSora]::[SoraKairi]
1. Cutie Chaser

**Over Dramatics and Sound Effects**

By: nummy-cream-puff

Author Notes:  Like. Z0mG. Wow. Lol, I'm back! FROM THE DEAD. Oh yes xD;

Well, I have been playing my Kingdom Hearts game addictively, because I lost it then I found it at the beginning of summer oO and it was really, really scratched up, so I cleaned it off and started a new game and I beat the game last week xD;;; Wewt. So I started reading some Riku/Sora stuff on here. And I really haven't found a lot of well written smut or stuff like that, ya know, where it has an equal mix of love and lust. Plus, it's gotta have a plot. And I like drama x3; Ooh. SO! I decided I would write a luffly little ficcie of meh owns and show what I can do and how well I can write! Because I think I am pretty darn goot ;

But love is needed ; So, please review if you like it so far and I'll update! Oh yeah! And don't worry about Sora liking Kairi in this story, because as you can see, it says 'YAOI' and 'Riku/Sora' in the summary. So. There. Just read and you'll get it 3

It's rated Mature for this chapter. And many more to come x3; teehee.

Disclaimer:  I do not own Kingdom Hearts! Or any of the characters in the game. I do own the characters that I add in here for story depth however x3; But they don't like me very much.

Without further ado! Let's start this fic! 3

--------

Chapter One:

**Cutie Chaser**

"Hyah!" declared the shorter boy of the two who had been sword-fighting for the last hour across the golden-brown sand. The elder, silver-haired boy dodged the younger's blow quickly and then struck at the other from behind, causing a painful groan from the brown-hair boy as he fell face-first into the sand. It burned him slightly from the sun now reaching the highest point of the day and leaving rare amount of space untouched from its beams.

The fellow island teens watched idly, the waves of summer heat leaving them with little energy than to simply sit and watch those who attempted to challenge Riku to a fight. Selphie sighed and fell back on the dock, her legs still swinging off as she shielded her eyes from the bright sun.

"Ah, these two could go on all day, ya?" Wakka declared as he let his arm lay lazily on his knee and watched Sora get up from the beach, pouting as he brushed the sand from his dark blue shorts and white tank top, his normal crown necklace adorning his neck.

Selphie shook her head, "Sora should just give up so we can all go hang out at Riku's…"

In the distance, Riku smirked, barely able to hear the two talking about the both of them, fighting the urge to chuckle at Sora's defeated expression, but the younger boy still pulled up his wooden sword. The silver-haired teen shook his head and started to walk towards Wakka and Selphie, giving into his chuckling.

"Hey! Riku! We're not done yet!" The younger teen shouted after him, hurrying to catch up.

Riku shook his head and looked over at Sora, "We're done," he started, ignoring the shorter boy's pouting, "Besides, Wakka and Selphie are bored out of their minds."

Sora sighed and accepted defeat as always, resting his wooden sword over his shoulder as Riku tapped Selphie in the rib with his foot, causing her to squeal and sit up.

"Huh?" She asked, rubbing her eyes and looking up at the two boys who had just been fighting as Wakka stood up and patted Riku's shoulder, his way of congratulating him for beating Sora once again.

Riku chuckled at Selphie then turned his back to them all and started to walk off the dock, heading toward his house, not needing to invite the others as they all stood up and followed him.

'_Wow…Riku is so good looking; I wish I had a boyfriend like him…_' Selphie thought as she let out a dreamy sigh, that luckily none of the guys noticed.

The four of them were about to go into Riku's air-conditioned house, his family owning the second larger house aside from the Mayor's on the whole island, causing it to be chosen almost every time for hanging out. Just as Riku opened the door, Tidus came running up, out of breath, sweat trickling down his forehead.

"Hey man! Wha' happened?" Wakka asked in his thick accent, causing the attention of the others to look over at the panting and gasping Tidus as well.

"N-New…G-girl…" He stammered out between breaths while supporting himself on his knees from the long jog from the Mayor's house.

The news of possibly having a fellow girl in their neighborhood caused Selphie to squeal with delight and rush over to Tidus, exclaiming excitedly, "When did she get here? What does she look like? Oh! I can't wait..!"

Sora chuckled at the brunette girl and looked over at Riku, "Guess we should go check out the newbie?" Riku simply shrugged in response but closed his door and started to walk off.

"Hey man! Wait for us, ya?" Wakka yelled after him and started off towards the Mayor's house behind the silver-haired teen.

Sora looked over at Tidus, who had taken to laying out on the sand now, finally regaining his normal pace of breathing as Selphie rushed off, wanting to befriend the girl first before the boys.

"Dude, she's pretty darn cute," Tidus said with a small smirk on his lips, "Caught a glimpse of her through the window…" He winked at Sora then who felt a slight blush creep up but he just chuckled and nodded before running after the three figures that were almost across the beach already.

--------

They had already been waiting outside the Mayor's house for thirty minutes and Selphie was starting to complain, whining about the heat and the fact that it was so lonely being the only girl on their section of the island.

Riku was tempted to tell Selphie to go home already. She was starting to wear thin on his anger, which was odd to Riku's normal cool-headed self. But he couldn't help it with all the strange dreams plaguing him at night. He took this time relatively alone, leaning against a palm tree, to think back on the past few months as he idly watched Sora and Wakka trying to climb up a tree to get a coconut to quench their thirst with.

The silver-haired teen laid his head back against the trunk and closed his eyes as the images from last week's dream played across his eye-lids.

_He was leaning over the other boy, staring deeply into the lustful bright blue eyes, half-lidded through thick lashes as Riku leaned down and clashed their lips together, instantly delving his warm tongue past the other's lips, pressing against another warm, slick tongue as Riku ran his hands over the bare chest of his dream lover._

Riku shuddered as he recalled the realism of it all. It wasn't odd for a seventeen year-old, hormone-raging teenager to be having such intimate dreams, but with a boy? He had tried to un-rule the first couple of dreams to stress, or him simply wondering what it would be like to have sex with a man, but when the dreams continued and began to become more vivid, he started to question things.

Sure, he had never been all that interested in girl's, feeling slightly left out when his other friend's talked about some cutie blonde they saw over the weekend but he had never felt attracted to boys either. At least until now.

_Riku's dream boy broke from the kiss, leaning up to the elder teen's neck and began to nibble and suck his flesh as if it were the most delicious thing in the world. Riku gasped and caught his breath as he felt the other run his tongue over his adam's apple, before nuzzling his jaw-line with his nose up to top teen's ear. The silver-haired teen let out a shaky, ragged breath as the brunet sucked gently on his earlobe and then breathed hot air into his ear canal before whispering with thick lust,_

"Riku, Catch!"

Before the teen even opened his eyes he felt a heavy collision with his stomach causing him to groan with discomfort and clutch his wounded abdomen.

Sora gasped and rushed over to his wincing friend.

Wakka had gotten down a coconut but decided to mess with Sora and refused to give it to the younger boy. He noticed Riku leaning against the tree and thought he would join him in on the fun of tormenting the brunet but he didn't realize the silver-haired boy was so out of it, causing the coconut to make a harsh connection with the un-knowing teen's stomach.

"Hey man, you okay?" Wakka called out, walking over behind Sora who reached out and put a comforting hand on Riku's shoulder.

Riku glared at them and pulled away from the fellow boy's touch, hiding his shiver as the dream still played in the back of his mind.

"What the hell was that!" yelled the wounded teen angrily, clutching his stomach still.

Selphie even shut up at this and watched quietly, not wanting to have Riku's wrath on her as well.

Wakka smiled sheepishly and patted the back of his head, "I'm sorry, man…" He said rather un-apologetically while Sora pouted; a little upset that Riku had pulled away from his hand as if he had a disease.

Riku just shook his head and let go of his abdomen as it dully throbbed and looked up at the large window of the Mayor's parlor room, where all new residents were taken when they arrived. The elder teen let a smirk play along his lips as he thought of a great idea.

"C'mon guys." He stated simply, back to his normal cool-headed self, as he walked over to a large tree with many branches that reached up to the Mayor's roof. But Riku kept it in the back of his mind that he would have to fight Wakka later, and beat him of course, for revenge.

Sora blinked and walked over behind him, inquiring, "What are you doing, Riku…?"

Wakka sat down, bored now, under a tree with plenty of shade and began to crack open the coconut. He didn't feel like getting caught up in one of Riku's adventures. But of course his right hand man, Sora, would follow along.

Riku looked back at him and smirked lightly, "You want to see the new girl, right? Well…let's get a sneak peek." The elder teen winked and began to laugh, rather forcibly but his rather thick-head friend didn't notice, as Sora got the joke and his cheeks turned a rosy pink.

The silver-haired boy smirked slightly, hiding his discomfort with joking about girls. He wasn't attracted to them but he still had to play the part of straight, normal hormonal teenager so people wouldn't make fun of him. Deep down, Riku actually was insecure with who he was, who he really was.

Selphie sat down next to Wakka and took a sip of the coconut milk, licking her lips of the sweet juice as she watched Riku begin to climb the tree, moving with delicacy up the branch's, climbing higher and higher toward the window of the parlor.

Sora gawked as his best friend moved so easily up, the younger and shorter teen having a slightly harder time with the branches, some being too far out of reach for him to the point that Riku had to back-track and help pull the brunet up, Sora blushing all the while.

After a few run-ins with rather unfriendly twigs, poking the boys in their ribs and legs and faces even, they made it to a rather sturdy branch directly across from the large, bay window. Riku climbed on all fours out slowly to the farthest of the branch he could and moved aside the leaves and smaller branches, able to see straight into the Mayor's house.

The well furnished room held a chestnut brown desk which shined as if it was just polished, across from which were two plush chairs, also carved from the same chestnut wood but with dark purple cushioning. Both seats were occupied.

Sora crawled behind Riku, wanting to see as well but the elder teen stuck his foot back, kicking the brunet in the chest lightly causing him to loose his balance and almost topple over, yelling from fright. Before Riku could get a good look at the two new residents he pulled his head back, afraid they had heard Sora.

The younger teen was smiling sheepishly as all of his limbs were wrapped in a death grip to the branch. Riku couldn't help but chuckle. Sora looked rather…cute like that. So vulnerable. The silver-haired teen quickly shook his head and grabbed onto the branch next to them with both hands, pulling himself over onto it and sitting, no longer looking at his friend as he examined his pockets as if he would find something. Anything to take his mind off whatever he had just thought.

Sora nodded a little and loosed his arms and legs a little, wiggling himself slowly out to the farther point of the branch he could, moving away the leaves and smaller branches just as Riku had done, allowing him a close view of the parlor.

In the chair closest to the window was obviously the new girl. She was wearing a simple pink tank-top and appeared slightly bored, her reddish brown hair falling delicately around her face.

Sora thought she was beautiful. The sixteen year-old caught his breath as the girl in the parlor turned and looked out the window, no longer paying attention to the Mayor behind the desk, or, who Sora assumed, her grandmother.

The petite new girl's eyes widened a little but she smiled and Sora felt his stomach flutter as she waved her hand in a very small gesture, not wanting to draw attention from the other occupants of the room. The brunet felt his cheeks burning and then quickly pulled back from view of the window, a smile playing across his own lips as well.

Riku looked at Sora with narrowed eyes, seeing his reaction to seeing the new islander. That new girl wasn't that great, he didn't even know her, and yet already his best friend was acting like a love-sick puppy. Riku felt sick.

Without another word, the elder teen began to climb back down the tree, ignoring Sora's plea's of "Wait up!" and his whine of "Rikuuu…!"

--------

Riku sprawled himself across his four-poster bed, sighing, quite happy that the house was empty, his father off at work, sure to stay out late as always and his mother was god knows where; Probably seeing his current English teacher for some "parent-conference". The teen knew that was the only way he managed to maintain a 'B' in the class.

The elder teen had marched off without explaining anything to his friends, much to the protests of Sora, who barely had managed to scramble down the tree in time to see Riku disappearing into the distance.

Riku's fists tightened unbeknownst to the boy. His closest friend hadn't followed him home because that new girl left the Mayor's house finally just as Riku went home.

_Why am I so damn affected?_ He questioned himself, glaring up at the ceiling. The teenaged boy was angry that the dreams hadn't stopped occurring and angry, for some reason he couldn't decipher yet, that Sora had taken to the new girl so easily and quickly.

Riku sat up with a jolt. Could he actually be _jealous_ of that girl? He shook his head quickly, mussing his silver locks around his face.

"No, that's…ridiculous…" He whispered quietly, breaking off as an image of Sora crept into his mind. A clear picture of his best friend's smile after he beat Riku at a race last week; And then of Sora pouting, earlier that day, from his defeat to Riku.

The confused teen fell back onto his bed, groaning in agony over his whizzing brain, trying to think of an excuse for why he had ditched his friend. Riku decided it was far too much to think about, turning over onto his side and curling up on his bed, sinking into the comfortable mattress and drifting off slowly to sleep, but his dreams didn't let him escape so easily.

--------

_Riku sat up from his bed, looking around as bright sunshine shown down into his newly awakened eyes. "W-what…?" He questioned out loud, swinging his feet over the edge of the bed and standing up. The silver-haired boy jolted as he felt sand beneath his bare feet, wondering when his bed was moved outside. _

_Then he heard laughter, the laughter of Sora, causing the older teenager to smile and turn around, but he wasn't laughing over seeing Riku; Sora was with that new girl. Together they laid on a blanket down the beach, cuddling and giggling as if they were the only ones in the world. _

_Riku felt the pit of his stomach clench up in a knot and he started to run down the beach, getting slowly closer and closer to the two of them. He tried to yell out to Sora but his throat was clenched and dry. _

_The dreamer blinked and suddenly, he was the one lying next to the brunet boy, the girl was gone and he was replaced. Riku smiled gently and settled back as Sora cuddled into his side, the older teen wrapping his arms protectively around the younger boy's slender waist. _

_Sora nibbled gently at the silver-haired boy's pale neck, causing him to let out little gasps as the brunet's warm, wet tongue rolled over his flesh._

"_You're mine…you're mine…" Riku muttered quietly, pulling the other boy closer, entwining their legs, the taller teen's thigh rubbing up against the other's growing arousal._

"_Mine…"_

The door slammed and Riku let out a small yelp of surprise, jumping up, his arms wrapped around his pillow, holding it tightly to his chest. The awaked teen looked around quickly, wondering where Sora and the beach went, shakily letting go of his pillow.

He heard the foot-steps of his mother as she came up the stairs to the upper floor of their house, calling out, "Rikuuu? Are you home yet, dear…?" Next she was knocking at the entrance to his room, not even giving him time to answer before she opened the door, smiling when she saw her son, his hair sticking up in odd ends from sleep.

"Why are you sleeping in the middle of the day? What about going and hanging out with your little friends…?" The tall, slender woman questioned as she tied her long, bushy black hair into a tight bun, smoothing back a few strands from her ice-blue eyes.

Similar bright, aqua eyes looked back at her coldly, the teen pushing the dream from his mind, returning to his collected and un-emotional demeanor. "There's a new girl." He stated simply as he put his pillow back in place and stood up; going over to his dresser and running a brush through his hair, smoothing it back down against his head.

His mother smiled and she sat on his bed, saying with a giggle, "More girls to chase after you." It was true. Girls seemed to like Riku, even when he ignored them and stayed as far away from his admirers as possible. Perhaps it wasn't the best thing however, to make himself so un-attainable, it just seemed to encourage them to keep after him more.

Riku shook his head and looked back at her, ignoring her statement and simply saying, "Your buttons are messed up, Dad may be home soon and if he will wonder why there isn't any dinner and why you look like trash." And then he was gone, mere seconds later she heard the front door close.

His mother sighed and fell back on her son's bed, doing as he said and putting the buttons to her shirt in their proper places, not wanting her wealthy husband to find out about the affair she had been having for the past few months now. She then pushed up from the bed, checking in the mirror that she no longer looked like trash, as her son had stated, before heading downstairs to order in from the local restaurant and then put it in the oven to make the allusion that she actually cared about making food for her family.

--------

-Earlier That Day-

Sora fell from the last branch onto the ground, acquiring scratches over his bare arms and shins from trying to get down from the tree in time to catch Riku. But he only made it to see the back of his friend disappearing into the distance.

Wakka snickered quietly as he watched the younger brunet get up from the ground and brush dirt off of his now quite dirty clothes.

Selphie covered her mouth, giggles still escaping as she came over to Sora and helped him by getting the many twigs and leaves out of his spiky hair.

Sora pouted and shook his head, wondering why Riku had left so coldly for no reason. Did he do something wrong to piss him off…?

But before the teen could think more on the subject, his thoughts were interrupted by Wakka's cry of "Hey man! She's coming out!"

And sure enough, the door to the Mayor's house opened as the reddish-brown haired girl helped her grandmother down the steps to the ground where Selphie and Wakka were waiting. Sora felt a light blush play his cheeks as he joined his two friends and looked up to see the girl from before.

Selphie smiled and squealed with contempt, practically jumping up and down as the new girl came over to them, smiling in a friendly matter.

"My name's Kairi…!" She said happily, smiling even brighter it seemed when she saw Sora, the mystery boy to her.

Selphie grabbed her hand and cooed, "Oh! You're so pretty! I'm so glad to have another girl to hang out with around here…!" She broke out into happy giggles and Kairi blushed from the compliment.

Wakka nudged Selphie aside and shook Kairi's hand in a strong manner, smiling as he stated in his thick accent, "I'm Wakka, and the crazy chic over here is Selphie, ya?" Kairi giggled at this and shook his hand back gently. Selphie blushed and started to whine that she wasn't crazy while Sora stepped forward and took her hand, looking down at the ground.

Kairi smiled and leaned down, looking at Sora's face underneath his bangs, causing the brunet boy to jump back a little. "What's your name…?"

Sora shook her hand a little then let go, patting the back of his head as he tried to seem cool and smooth, like Riku was, stating even though he was sure his face was bright pink, "I'm Sora Harijuka…"

Kairi laughed softly and shook her head a little at the boy, opening her mouth to say something before her grandmother called out to her, "Kairi! Dear…we must go get settled into our new house…come along."

The petite new girl, shrugged and smiled sweetly, saying happily, "It's nice to meet you all! I'm afraid I have to go…sorry…" Selphie pouted as Kairi turned and ran back to her grandmother, helping the elderly lady walk towards their new home on the island.

But just before they were out of sight, she turned around and waved good-bye to them, Sora still able to make out the smile on her face. He felt his stomach tingle happily, licking his dry lips.

"Oh, she a cutie, man." Wakka said as he patted Sora's shoulder with his strong hand. The younger teen blinked and turned around to see his friend walking off towards his house. He was about to question when he realized the sun was starting to set.

"Oh jeeze! I gotta get home…!" He cried out, running after the other teenager, leaving Selphie alone to walk towards her own home in the opposite direction.

As Sora ran off into the distance, he had all but forgotten about Riku storming off. There was something about the new girl he liked. He felt his cheeks tinge pink as he thought of her smiling and laughing. He wouldn't even mind if he got in trouble for missing dinner, his thoughts were on much more pleasant things.

Wakka shook his head and took his time heading head, watching the shorter teen disappear in the distance. He mumbled to himself, "He's gonna havta be a cutie chaser to get this one…"

--------

Yaaay! I'm so happeh 3 My first chapter completed! I hope it wasn't too long ; but I think it's nice to have long chapters, opposing what PoorLenore says…

Anyway.

Yay! I hope you all like. Please review If you want more Riku/Sora shonen-ai and yaoi love and lust then review! ; I need encouragement to keep posting chapters.

I'll be happy if I get like…five reviews ..;;;

Wow.

So, yeah! I shall update once I get some lovin'!

Shout-Outs: Thank you PoorLenore, Narri-chan and Kelly for your support of my story! 3 blows kissles

Also, thank you Narri-chan for your extensive yaoi expertise and making sure I give the fans what they wants x3; without making it total crap.

And special thankies to Kelly and Narri-chan for beta-reading this! Yippidies xD; I'll send you the second chapter soon, amigas

--nummy-cream-puff--


	2. Can't Stop, Gotta Date With Hate

**Over Dramatics and Sound Effects**

Author's Notes:Ohmygawd. Right now I only have a few reviews but to those who have reviewed – You are rockin'. You are the awesomes. Thank you so much for your support! Hopefully as I keep updating, I will get more love from you and gain some more readers

The beginning of the chapter I had to re-do, so I apologize if it doesn't seem that great, it was rather forced. I typed it a first time and it was totally awesome, but then PoorLenore came over ; and for some reason I accidentally deleted it without saving what I had typed (which was the whole first page) because I was paying attention to her v.v; sorry guys.

Hope ya like! Without further a-do, let's get this started! (again!)

--------

Chapter Two:

**Can't Stop, Gotta Date With Hate**

**  
**

--------

Riku didn't exactly know where he was going; his feet were leading him to his unknown destination. The sun had already set and the moon was just rising to take its place among its star companions, twinkling across the navy-blue plain.

The silver-haired teen's hands were stuffed in his pockets, eyes watching the ground as thoughts whizzed through his head. Sure, he had never been actually attracted to girls, but he had never felt a pull towards the same-sex either. Was he actually gay? Or did he just have a crush on Sora…? Was there a difference?

He shook his head defeated; there were far too many thoughts and the teenage boy was starting to get a head-ache. This brought him back to the present day, letting him notice that he was no longer wandering the poorly cobbled streets of the inner part of his island. Riku had managed his way onto the nearly white sand, shining from the moon's bright light.

The boy tilted his head up, silver locks shining just as the sand did under the beams of night time. In the distance, poking up from the water's depths was a mound of dirt and sand. Leading from the left of it was a thick, wooden bridge, connecting the tiny island with its larger sibling. It was Riku's island.

The elder teen couldn't help but chuckle. Of course he would come here; this was like his secret hide-out. The other kids on the island knew that if Riku was on his island, then to leave him alone because he was probably pissed off. Riku shook his head and marched across the beach, his tennis shoes filling up slightly with sand.

He walked through the run-down shack. The island children had used to play here until they discovered the small cave hidden by over brush a few yards away. The new generation of children believed this shack to be haunted and Riku had no problem helping to convince them of it; it kept the little brats away from his island.

The silver-haired teen took the steps two at a time, opening up to the long bridge leading out to his mound of dirt and sand. A papou tree curved up from the ground and grew over the waves. Two palm trees grew up opposite the odd shaped tree, allowing Riku to have shade on the hot summer days when he retreated here.

The troubled teen reached his tiny island of compact dirt. He slipped his shoes off, emptying to sand into a small heap and then walked over to the papou tree, his usual spot for relaxation. It was a windless night, thus the dark blue waters crashed slowly against the shoreline and edges of his island, creating a soft drum beat almost.

Riku enjoyed these quiet, still nights. It made him feel as if he were the only person in the world; at least in his world. His wandering eyes locked onto the bright yellow, star-shaped fruit hanging solitarily from the tree he rested against. The papou fruit.

Selphie was adamant at collecting the oddly shaped fruits. She liked to collect them and save them for when she met the 'man of her dreams'. Riku scoffed at all of this. At there being a single person that you spend the rest of you life with. And at the silly legend of the papou fruit tying the destiny of you and another together forever.

The silver-haired boy reached over and grabbed the lone fruit from its home in the tree, falling down onto his bottom in the sand; he laid the odd food in his lap. If he could share his destiny with another person, who would it be? Instantly, an image of Sora, smiling as bright as ever, came into his mind. '_Well, he is my best friend…_' Riku tried to reason to himself.

"Yeah, that's…it…" He said aloud, as if to confirm it, even if it was said with an air of uncertainty. The teen's last conscious thoughts were of how to slip half of the fruit to his brunet friend before his eye-lids became too heavy to stand and he quietly slipped into sleep.

--------

_They were sitting on his bed, not choosing to look at each other. Things were far too awkward to speak to each other. The silver-haired teen fidgeted in the silence. Finally, he took a risk. He pushed his brunet friend over, knocking him on his back onto the bed as the elder boy leaned over the younger._

_The brunet boy's eyes flashed with fear and surprise as he gawked up at his friend who was now straddling his slim hips. _

"_I can't stand this anymore, Sora."_

"_Ri-Riku…" the boy on the bottom began, but Riku pressed his lips quickly to the other before he could protest his confusion any longer. _

_Sora watched Riku's eyes close slowly, still too in shock to move his lips back, practically jumping when he felt a warm, wet muscle pressing against his lips. _

_The elder teen felt the younger begin to relax as he pressed his tongue slowly into the brunet's mouth, flicking the tip of his experienced muscle against the shy one of his best friend's. Sora moaned softly at this and began to kiss him back, moving his inexperienced tongue and lips, but Riku loved the feeling all the same. _

_The silver-haired teen began to slowly grind his hips against the others, causing the brunet to pull back almost immediately, his mouth still hanging open. But Riku didn't stop, he couldn't now; he was slipping quickly into his own lust as he ground his growing arousal against the other boy's crotch. _

"_Riku…m-mmmn…" The younger boy's protests quickly stopped as he felt how hard his friend was. How hard his friend was because of him. The brunet's pants began to grow tight, causing the silver-haired boy above him to growl happily. Instantly, the elder teen's head was in Sora's crotch, unzipping his pants with his teeth._

_The younger boy shivered all over as he felt the cold air on his growing erection as his pants collected at his knees. The feral, needy fire burning in the ice-blue of his friend's eyes caused his cock to grow to its full size, fully turned on now. The brunet squirmed with the pressure in his own needy member now. But the other recognized that._

"_O-Oh…!" Sora called out as he felt the warm, slick mouth of his best friend around the head of his erection, his experienced, strong tongue running up and down his shaft. The younger boy whimpered softly from the growing pressure in his groin and clenched his hands tightly to hold back from having an orgasm; just from these few seconds._

_Riku smirked as he saw his friend squirming beneath him. He wanted him to be even more aroused, to fall deeper into his own lust. The silver-haired boy pulled his lips up slowly from the younger one's dick, leaving only the head of his erection in his mouth before quickly opening his throat and pressing his head down until his mouth engulfed the entire hard shaft of Sora. The brunet boy thought he would explode just from that._

--------

"Ah!" He jumped up from his sleeping position, throwing his blanket off in the process. The teenage boy's breathing was quick and ragged, his body covered in sweat. He ran a hand through his sticky, silver hair. That was one of the most intense dreams he had ever had about his best friend. He had felt was he was doing to the brunet; or at least what he wished he could do.

Riku shook his head quickly. No, he didn't wish to do it, but for some reason the thought just occurred to him. Yes, that was it. He whimpered slightly however when he noticed the wetness in between his legs. The dream had actually caused him to come.

"Y-you alright, Riku?"

The voice caused the silver-haired teen to jump up from his place on the ground, looking around wildly. That was when he noticed his brunet friend leaning against the tree, next to where he had just been, the blanket he was covered with strewn across the ground.

Sora smiled a little nervously, holding back a giggle as Riku bit his lip, trying his hardest not to blush as he grabbed the forgotten blanket and wrapped it around his hips, hiding his still semi-hard shaft and wet pants.

"I didn't mean to scare you, Ri," the brunet boy said with a laugh, "I just saw you sleeping out here and thought I would check on you." Sora gave a sweet smile and Riku felt his heart constrict slightly. "Brought a blanket!" The brunet chuckled and his elder friend nodded and gave a half-hearted smile, grateful for the thought.

Riku sighed and sat back down next to his friend; the awkwardness of the person you had the wet dream about, sitting next to you through the said wet dream, hung in the air around the two boys.

After a few seconds of the uncomfortable silence, Riku began, "Uhm, about that…" But Sora just shook his head and laughed, placing a comforting hand on his friend's shoulder; not noticing how the silver-haired boy cringed slightly from the touch.

"Its okay, Ri." He continued as Riku still looked wary. "Really! I understand, I have 'em too. I mean…we all do." The rather innocent brunet smirked at this and nudged his friend in the ribs lightly. "Who was it, eh? That new girl..?" Sora's smile only increased.

The elder teen's stomach constricted tightly, causing him to feel nauseous. Could he actually share his secret with his friend? True, he was his best friend through the thick and the thin, but this was a whole new plain altogether.

The brunet boy blinked at his friend's discomfort. "What is it, Riku…?" He questioned quietly.

The questioned teen gave a defeated sigh. He felt his chest warm slightly at the concern and worry in his closest friend's voice.

"Well…you see…" Riku began awkwardly, glancing every few seconds over at Sora. His face was un-readable; he wasn't even pouting. This worried the older teen.

But still he continued, taking a quick breath before the plunge.

"It's not exactly about girls."

It flowed quickly out of his mouth. Riku wandered a cautious eye over at his best friend, who just blinked confusedly. Maybe he had said it too fast for him to hear. With the knot in his stomach and the butterflies in his chest, all the silver-haired boy could hope for was that.

"…Wh-what?" The brunet stated simply. But he had obviously heard. His cheeks were tinged pink and his eyes seemed worried.

'_Oh no…_' Riku bit his lip and turned away from his best friend. He felt slightly heart broken. He knew he wouldn't be accepted with open arms, but Sora didn't have to look so hurt and confused.

The brunet's mind was whizzing. What did Riku mean by that? Did he actually like guys? When had that happened? After all they had shared…! Sora suddenly felt a tingle go through him. He had changed in the same room as his friend. They showered next to each other after gym every day!

An extremely uncomfortable silence fell over them as Riku kept his back to his once close friend. He was certain that now, after his horrible confession, that Sora would tell everyone and the older teen would no longer be the envy of others, but the pun of the joke.

His eyes were stinging as tears fought to get out but he clenched his fist tighter and bit into his lip until he tasted the salty sweetness of blood.

The distressed teen barely noticed the light pressure in between his shoulder blades, the hand rubbing his back slowly in circles, trying to comfort him.

"Look, I don't care, Ri…" the younger teen forced a laugh here, "I mean, its okay if you're gay."

Riku jumped slightly and then turned around and gave a weak smile, nodding to let his friend know he had heard him. Sora smiled back as bright as he could in the awkwardness.

The silver-haired teen felt he had to press it even further, turning around so he was facing the young brunet once again.

"You're sure…?" Sora nodded and continued his sugar-coated smile. As long as he seemed comfortable, so did Riku, so he kept acting.

'_I can only fuck up so much more after this…_' the silver-haired teen thought quickly. Sora was about to lay the perfect opportunity.

"So who were you dreaming about…?" The brunet smirked as he asked this, trying to make things more normal between the two of them.

Riku smirked back and leaned in close. He saw the bright pink blush filling up his friend's cheeks. Their lips were so close, the elder one's brushing against his best friend as he whispered, "You." The distance was then closed as Riku pressed his strong lips against the shocked ones of the brunet.

--------

Arch! I know, I know, cliff-hanger and yeah, it kind of sucked towards the end but I put in more smut xD;

Sorry if the dream is a little confusing but I thought it would be cool if Riku started to feel what he was doing to Sora, to make it more realistic

So, yay! Please review now! Thoughts are appreciated, even if I kinda know where I'm working this ; Kinda. Lol

Thanks for reading! Much love!

-nummy-cream-puff-


	3. Because I Want You

**Over Dramatics and Sound Effects**

Author Notes: WEWT! It took me a while to work up the courage to continue after that chapter, which I considered to be quite crappish but the reviewers didn't seem to mind that much ; I hope. Heh…So yes, here we go again!

Ah. I believe I am in a pickle. Mid-writing this chapter of the story, I finally got to rent the second Kingdom Heart Game. And what does Sarah discover? That their island, was only a play island and they actually have another main island. I'm sorry, I didn't realize. So, from now on, we can all just say this is being played out on their main island. It still has beaches…And, could have a little island that Riku hangs at? ;

But yes. In between playing that game (which isn't a lot of time at all…isn't playing it right now because she broke her controller don't even ask…) I have been writing this third chapter and working on my one-shot, which has reached a lovely eight pages! Lots more to go though. There is no proper way to make it into a story with chapters so you'll just have to read it all together ;;; (over-plots her smut to death)

Disclaimer: (I am horrid about leaving this out of my chapters vv ) I don't own Kingdom Hearts One or Two or any of their characters. Sorry if I disappointed you…or just made your day

--------

Chapter Three:

**Because I Want You**

--------

_Riku smirked back and leaned in close. He saw the bright pink blush filling up his friend's cheeks. Their lips were so close, the elder one's brushing against his best friend as he whispered, "You." The distance was then closed as Riku pressed his strong lips against the shocked ones of the brunet._

The sun had long since set, and even in the moonlight that was being covered with thick night storm clouds, Riku could see the shock in Sora's eyes. His sea blue orbs were open wide; mouth shut tight, lips drawn in a line. He wasn't kissing him back.

The silver-haired teen pulled back ever-so slightly and sighed against the trembling lips of the other boy. He hadn't expected much. What did he want? For the brunet to bound into his arms and declare his own passion and lust and even, love for his best friend? The elder boy scoffed at that. It would never happen.

"R-Ri…Riku…" Sora stuttered as the other teen leaned back on his palms and looked up at the sky. He was acting as if nothing had happened. This started to piss of the usually calm and pleasant teen.

"What the hell was that!" The brunet almost screamed, jumping up from his position in the sand, he leered over his silver-haired friend.

Riku winced mentally but didn't let it show, casting his eyes towards Sora but he wasn't truly looking at him. His intense ice-blue eyes were hazy and half-lidded.

"Nothing…" He quietly replied, almost inaudible.

"N-nothing…?"

"Yes, Sora! Nothing!" The elder boy said, rather irked now. This was all Sora's fault. It was his fault for coming out onto _his_ island while he was asleep and it was the brunet's fault for being so curious.

Sora's mouth hung open, but no words were coming out. He had no idea what to verbally say to his friend, but thoughts, confusing thoughts, ran through his head. The brunet didn't want to hurt him but, how could he surely be friends with the boy if he liked him. Boys weren't supposed to like boys this way!

Riku took his chance of silence to get up and brush the dirt from him, kicking the blanket aside to Sora's feet, it crumpling dirtily there.

"Whoop-de-do, I guess I'm a fag." The silver-haired boy's tone was cold and angry.

The brunet bit his lip as the words from his best friend hit him like a ton of bricks. He was saying it so off-handedly, as if it weren't a big deal at all. But it changed so many things!

"…Why do you have to like me Riku!" Sora finally spat out, the silence making his spine tingle. He didn't want to fight with his closest friend, but how could he be close to the other boy if Riku came onto him again?

The silver-haired boy had no answer for this, his glare only intensified, ice-blue eyes seeming even brighter in the ever-fading light of the moon as the clouds moved closer and closer to the islands.

Riku decided he wasn't in the mood to put up with Sora's shit; to put up with his badgering and questions and outburst. Sure, he had a reason, but Riku didn't feel like dealing with the reciprocation of him spilling his true feelings.

With that, the elder teen turned and left his island. He left behind the shouts of 'Come back here!' and 'Riku!' behind him, along with his now tarnished and broken friendship.

He stomped along the beach, not taking notice of the sand filling his shoes as he trudged blindly back to his home. His stomach was tied in a knot and he felt as if he were going to throw-up everything inside of him. Pale hands clenched and knuckles turning white, he made it back to his street, to his home. The door was left unlocked but his parents had since gone to bed; probably fucked each other's brains out like always.

Riku sighed and closed the door behind him, finding his way through the dark up to his room where he closed and locked the door.

Had he actually just kissed Sora? Did Sora really hate him now? His head was throbbing as if he had been hit with a pile of rocks and his heart still hammered in his rib-cage.

Wasn't kissing supposed to be pleasurable? The silver-haired teen groaned softly as he curled up on his bed, not even bothering to crawl under the sheets. He felt sick all over, sick and disgusting; like he had just committed a heinous act. But sleep didn't come so easily. He stared out the window as the clouds in the distance moved closer and finally released their promise of rain all over the string of islands that made up his home.

His last thought was one hoping that Sora wouldn't catch a cold out in the rain.

--------

The confused and flustered brunet glared at the back of his friend as he marched off of the bridge and, a few seconds later, emerged from the abandoned, old shack and continued his way home along the long beach.

He hated him.

And yet he couldn't truly feel the anger, the fire in him. His knees felt weak and he took notice that his hands were shaking. What had Riku done to him?

It seemed so innocent, the kiss. Not as passionate and lustful as the times he had seen Tidus and one of his many girl-friends make out, it was much gentler, as if Riku was afraid he would scare Sora away.

Suddenly, he remembered the time he had had Riku spend the night when they were much younger, the night they discovered that secret cavern.

_Riku reassured his younger friend that if there were monsters, he would fight them off and protect Sora._

_Sora smiled sheepishly and nodded, but he still was scared as he followed his silver-haired friend through the thick brush to get into the long, rocky hallway. _

_The older boy, only the age of eight, pressed his finger to his lips, indicating they should be quiet, so they could surprise attack any beasts or monsters._

_The brunet seven-year-old was so disappointed to find out that there were no secrets to be held in this secret place. The only mystery was a large, wooden door which confused them both because there wasn't a knob or keyhole to open it._

"_Let's promise to keep this place a secret, just between the two of us! Okay, Sora?" The young Riku said with a bright smile._

_Sora nodded quickly and returned the smile, his juvenile mind excited and happy to have a secret between him and his best friend, for just the two of them._

"_How about a promise kiss?" _

"…_Kiss?"_

_Sora blinked as his older friend stepped closer, his smile mischievous now. _

"_Ya mean, like this…?" The brunet questioned innocently and then leaned up slightly and pressed his small, inexperienced lips against that of his friend's._

_Riku laughed and smiled more, nodding as he absent mindedly licked his lips. "Yeah, just like that…"_

Sora shook his head at the thought of this memory. The promise kiss meant nothing in the end because Tidus, big-mouth and competitive as ever, saw them leaving their 'secret place' and told young Wakka and Selphie all about it. Riku and Sora had actually fought with each other about who spilled the secret until Tidus confessed.

The brunet sighed. He didn't think this fight could be so simply fixed. Riku was at fault…or was he? Sora tried to put himself in the shoes of his closest friend, to think of what it must be like to like your best friend, but know that they think another way.

The thought of that new girl, Kairi filled his mind. Her reddish brown locks were so pretty when the sun reflected off of them. He imagined himself kissing her, heatedly, and running his fingers through her soft hair. As the thoughts rippled through his body, Kairi began to morph into Riku. Suddenly, he was kissing and stroking the silver-haired locks of his best friend, their tongues engaged in a battle for dominance.

The teen almost yelped as he pushed the thought from his head. What _had_ Riku done to him!

Before he could contemplate if he would ever speak to his friend again, cold, nighttime droplets began to fall on his arms and head. He shivered as the rain quickly began to fall harsher, in thick sheets of water as the brunet boy ran home.

However by the time he reached the doorstep of his house, only a few yards over from the abandoned shack and once secret cavern, his body was soaking wet, clothes clinging to him tightly and showing off every curve of his lean build.

--------

The next day crept up upon Riku like a horrid hangover after a long-night party. His head was throbbing and the first thing that came to mind was what had transpired the night before with Sora.

He hoped and prayed to all and any gods that happened to be watching that it was simply a dream; another odd yet completely fictional dream. However as the morning wore on with the hum of his mother going about making pancakes, (the kind from the box that you just add water to of course), and the ever constant guilty knot in the pit of his stomach, one thing was clear.

He had kissed his best friend; a boy; Sora.

The memory was too strong, too clear, too…real, for it to have been simply thought up in the teen's unconscious mind. Why, there were even puddles left about the island from the previous night's storm.

Not to mention that it was almost eleven in the morning now and he had still heard nothing from his chestnut haired friend. By now, on any other day, the younger teen's head would be hanging around with him in his room or outside, wasting away the time left of their summer vacation before returning to the confines of school.

The silver-haired teen ran a hand through his still mussed locks, not feeling the need to run a brush through them and still walking about the house lazily in his clothes from the previous day; he appeared to be the walking dead. Riku's eyes were only half-open and he drug his feet languidly; defeated. Even though he verbally heard nothing from his (once) closest friend, by the time that four in the afternoon rolled around, the answer was clear.

Riku was rejected.

He no longer felt like making up excuses like "Maybe he had to go in for re-scheduling" or "He could've fell down a flight of steps and broken his legs." However the latter of the possibilities wasn't the most gruesome he had thought up.

The elder teen fell onto the sofa in the living room, soft plush surrounding his body which felt tensed all over, as if he had pulled every muscle possible.

'_Why am I mad at him…? I can't expect every…person, I like, to like me back,' _Riku thought sadly. The teen wasn't quite ready to except his being gay. Maybe he was just experimenting? Just going through a faze…? And, on the other hand, maybe he wasn't. He had gotten so much of a rush, a tingle that went through his entire being when he had touched lips with Sora; unlike the emotionless pecks and rare swap of saliva instances with girls he had 'experimented' with in the past.

The dejected silver-haired teen shook his head as the sides of his eyes burned with the familiarity of coming tears. He wouldn't cry over this, it was ridiculous…and yet, he couldn't help but let out a small sob as his face turned a shade of pink, one he was unaccustomed to.

Riku felt so young and vulnerable; although he silently admitted to himself his true age, his true self, no matter how stone-hearted or mature he tried to seem, he was still juvenile and still learning what life was.

The elder teen couldn't take this any longer; jumping from the couch, he grabbed the phone from the kitchen across the hall from he prior had been lounging. Pale, slender fingers pounded out the number of his brunet friend's home before the familiar first ring was brought to his ears.

Riku was holding his breath the entire time that the phone rang out, one ring; nothing but the knot in his stomach. Two rings; his hands were getting clammy and sweaty, he feared dropping the phone. Three rings; someone answered.

A female voice, a young, high-pitched voice, came across the line. The silver-haired teen sucked in a breath, very confused. Had he dialed the wrong number?

"Hello? Hello…?" the unknown person called out.

In the background Riku heard the voice of who he wished had answered in the first place, Sora.

"Kairi? Who is it…?"

The elder teen practically hissed into the phone at hearing who had actually answered. It was her, that new girl. The one Sora liked. The one Sora was choosing over him.

"I-Is Sora there…?" Riku practically gasped out, the lump in his throat was heavy and dry and giving him trouble forming a sentence that made sense.

"Yeah! Hold on!" She replied ever so cheerily.

It made Riku sick.

"Hello?" quickly came the reply of the brunet boy.

"Hey Sora…" the silver-haired teen began, but didn't know how to finish. He could hear the other boy intake air nervously; Riku mentally cringed.

'_If he was going to hang out with Kairi…he would've called me…Sora must really hate me._' The silver-haired teen thought defeated, '_He must really like this girl…_' Riku only cringed more.

"Oh…hey…Uh…" came the slow, hesitant reply of his younger friend over the portable phone.

Riku was about to reply when his mother walked into the kitchen, going about pouring herself a cup of tea, smiling at her only son. He decided this had better be private and quickly trudged from the room, away from his mother, and up the stairs to his room where he closed the door hard.

"You still there?" the silver-haired teen asked, rather out of breath. He had to get this off his chest; which felt like someone was stepping on.

"Eh…yeah…" Sora said quietly. Riku could tell he was nervous and afraid of what he would say. To be honest, so was he. But he had to, thus he took a deep breath and began.

"I really like you, Sora." The other boy was holding his breath. The one speaking found it hard to find any.

"But I'm sorry I came onto you like that…I-I never should have. I mean, it's not like I'm _gay_ or anything…" Riku licked his dry lips and waited for his once closest friend to reply.

"…B-But you…you…" the brunet began, his voice slightly higher. The elder boy knew that he couldn't actually say what had happened, Kairi must still be in the room, listening to what Sora was saying.

"…I know. I'm sorry; just…can we still be friends? And, not tell anyone about this…?"

Riku felt uncomfortable opening up like this, but he saw no other way to fix what he had opened, to heal the scab he had picked.

"…Listen, Riku, I really gotta go. Bye." _Click_.

He was gone.

The silver-haired teen sat on his bed for a few seconds, listening to the dial-tone ring in his ears before he threw the phone across the room, the small device slamming into his closed door and making a loud thud.

'_That little fucker…_' Riku thought angrily, clenching his fists as he sat up quickly. If Sora wanted to avoid him, then he would just have to corner him. The elder teen gnawed on the inside of his lip, not noticing the salty sweet blood escaping from the growing wound as he quickly took a shower.

He scrubbed his hair and lathered up his body, scrubbing away at his pale skin until it was raw and almost pink. Riku was upset at Sora, yes. But he was more upset at himself; at himself for being so stupid and for ruining everything.

The teen, once dry, changed into clean clothes and combed through his ever-growing long locks of silver hair. He wore a comfortable pair of dark blue jeans and his black zipper vest, slightly unzipped due to the heat.

It was almost six o'clock and the sun was still high in the sky. It would be light for at least another two hours.

Riku decided he had to go confront Sora, but he didn't know what he would do if he actually saw the younger teen around the main island. What would he say?

All the elder boy could hope was that he was alone. And that no one else was around, because it could get ugly.

With that, he slammed the front door behind him, his mother not even caring to call after him to come home before it was dark or to question where he was going. She saw the raw determination and anger in his eyes and knew he was off to do something very important.

And he was. He truly was.

--------

Yay! Another chapter completed!

Now, as you may or may not have noticed, all of my chapters have titles that are song names. So, yeah. They are names of songs put out by people thus I don't own them. I just pawn the grouping of letters and some lyric references. Or at least use the lyric baseline.

So yes, the first chapter was 'Cutie Chaser' by Club Spice and off of Dancing Stage (aka DDR over here in America, its different in England). Second chapter was 'Can't Stop, Gotta Date With Hate' by Lost Prophets. And today! It's 'Because I Want You' by Placebo

YAY So, yeah, if you have the songs, listen to them. And notice the similarities and relation between the song and the plot of the chapter it pertains to.

At least for the English ones. I kinda just chose 'Cutie Chaser' for the title, heh. (sweatdrop)

Yes, I was going to smut at the end of this, but it ended up being too long.

So the next chapter will probably be quite shorter (sweatdrop) at least for the 'M' version that is on here. The NC-17 version will be longer and posted on my LiveJournal (which I'll leave a link to at the bottom of the next chapter so you can read it if you wish.)

So, hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review! I need some love to keep writing


	4. Love Me or Leave Me

**A/N**- So sorry everyone v.v;

I know I took forever to post this, but I just started high school so I am new in the school and I barely know anyone and I have so much homework D

Because smart me decided to take all advanced classes

I'm even switching to sophomore Spanish because I already took freshman Spanish in eighth grade. Yaaay. But yes. HERE YOU GO 3 (passes out smut)

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Sora, Riku, Kairi (grrr), Kingdom Hearts in general, or any of the song-titles I have used in the past! Including this one by Nina Simone that I doubt _any_ of you will have ever heard. But the lyrics are lovely. My friend showed them to me and I was like 'PERFECT'. So…yes. (rant, rant, rant).

**Love Me or Leave Me**

--------

The door slammed behind Riku, but the sound was muffled through the daily rush-hour of cars and pedestrians hurrying to go home. It may be the last few days of summer for the children of the island, but their parents had to keep food on the table; thus the work-day was ending and even in the outer neighborhood, cars were pulling into drive-ways.

'_This could prove to be difficult with all the people around…_' the silver-haired teen thought as he realized that it seemed every resident of the chain of islands was outside, enjoying the calm weather after the previous night's storm.

Riku decided it was best to head towards Sora house, although he didn't want to talk to him with that girl there. However upon reaching his (once) best friend's abode, the brunet's mother said politely (she obviously didn't know what had happened…yet) that Sora and Kairi had gone to get dinner in the inner-city. The elder teen calmly thanked her but once the mother had retreated a scowl took over his face and he had to hold back from punching at the closed, wooden door.

'_Shit…it could take all night to find them…_' he thought angrily as he stomped down through the house's lawn and began half-running down the street, heading north, into the heart of the main island. All the while, in an attempt to distract himself as his legs began to ache from the far walk, Riku went over and over the different things he could say and the various responses Sora might give him.

--------

'_Sora's favorite restaurant…they've gotta be here. I've already been up and down Market Street…_' Riku thought, defeated, as he stood in front of the quaint café that read 'Destiny Diner'; it was a modest, tuck-away place to eat, but the friendliest people worked there. No wonder Sora liked this place.

It had taken almost two hours before the elder boy had decided to check here, and the sun was starting to set, casting a reddish-orange glaze over everything and setting the shadows longer as the light of the sun waned more and more slowly. The only thing Riku could do was pray that Sora and Kairi were still in the inner-city, at least after all the trouble he had gone to to find them.

The silver-haired teen was about to open the door, but when looking through the slightly dirty he saw the spiky, brown hair of his friend approaching. And that girl was with him, talking and laughing happily together. Riku quickly pulled back from the door and slipped around the corner of the building. Luckily, Sora and Kairi exited a mere few seconds later, not noticing the elder teen at all.

Riku let out a deep breath as he watched the two quietly, saying their good-byes. He couldn't make out exactly what they were saying over the buzz of the other people on the street talking and the cars whizzing by, but Sora chuckled and did the nervous thing where he put his hand behind his head.

The elder boy felt sick but when he saw Kairi start to walk in the other direction, his heart leapt. '_C'mon Sora…walk this way…_' Riku prayed to whatever gods were listening, and for once, they answered. After the auburn-haired girl disappeared into the crowd of fellow island residents, Sora turned and began to walk home, a bright smile still plastered on his face.

Just as the younger teen walked by the small space between Destiny Diner and the next building over, Riku wrapped a slender but strong arm around the other's waist and used his other hand to cover the brunet's mouth as he pulled him into the alley-way.

Sora instantly protested and attempted to wail his arms and kick his legs but the silver-haired boy pushed the other boy up against the wall, once dragging him back further until it was almost too dark to see each other in the shadow of the taller building on their left.

Riku's ice-blue eyes glared down at the slightly shorter teen, his hand still covering that of his friend. The brunet's eyes widened as he realized who was holding him captive, his muscles slightly relaxing and his limbs stopped protesting, but he gave a muffled cry that sounded something like 'Riku!'.

"Don't talk too loud, okay Sora? I don't want people coming in here to find out what we're doing…"

The brunet simply began to shake his head and try to push away from Riku, afraid now that he would try to come onto him again.

Riku inwardly smacked himself for phrasing it like that. He quickly hissed through clenched teeth, "I'm not going to do _that_ again, Sora…! I just want to talk!"

Sora calmed once again and stared into the orbs that were Riku's, his own shining slightly in the dark alley, their outlines and faces just barely visible, even with how close the two boys were.

Riku's ice-blue eyes softened and he slowly pulled his hand from the brunet's mouth and stepped back a few inches, but he was still in a position that kept the younger teen against the wall.

"...Alright." Sora finally said quietly after a few moments of thought. Riku sighed and smiled some-what. Suddenly, he couldn't remember what he had wanted to say to the brunet. He felt as if they were back to being friends again.

"Well…uhm…about yesterday…" the silver-haired teen began slowly and awkwardly, avoiding the other's eyes now as he looked around the surroundings he had chosen.

The alleyway was barely wide enough to fit four people across and there were still small, dirty puddles from the storm the previous night. You could faintly hear the talk and chatter from inside the café and the reek of old-food was thankfully not too over-bearing. Through and through, Riku could've chosen a better place to talk to Sora.

The brunet boy stayed quiet, although he wasn't looking at the other either, his sky-blue eyes wandering the alley languidly.

Riku sighed and continue. "Okay, why are you fighting with me?"

"Why!" Sora almost yelled. The silver-haired teen instantly hissed and went to cover his mouth but the younger brunet slapped it away. Riku stared at his friend in shock.

"D-don't touch me…!" The younger boy protested and pulled as far away from the elder as he could, pressing his whole body against the brick wall.

"…Sora…" Riku whispered quietly, his eyes full of hurt. He hadn't expected him to act this way when he went over what he was going to say.

The brunet shuddered a little as the sun completely disappeared in the horizon. The only light visible now were the street lamps, but they were in too far from the street for the light to reach them.

Riku sighed heavily and gnawed on his already raw lip, blood instantly sweetening his taste-buds; nervous sweat collected on his brow.

"Please don't do this, Sora…" the elder teen pleaded, as much as he hated what he was doing, he saw no other way to remain friends with the younger boy.

"D-do this..!" The brunet spat back in his face, completely loosing it now. "You _kissed _me, Riku! You _like_ me! Y-you're…we're boys!"

Riku glared and shoved the other boy a little roughly, "So!" he yelled back, "I'm sorry I like you Sora! I'm sorry t-that…I can't help but think that way…so why don't we just forget about us _ever_ being friends…!"

Sora quickly shut up, both their breaths came rather raggedly and a short silence ensued where the two boys simply stared each other down.

"…Wait." The brunet finally said, almost inaudibly.

The silver-haired teen stayed quiet, letting the other continue.

"…I don't know what we can do…it's just…" He cut off and began to chew at a nail nervously, avoiding the other's eyes again.

Riku realized that the brunet wasn't going to continue. "What?"

Sora simply shook his head and leaned up a little so he wasn't simply slouched against the wall. The elder teen however had to find out what he was going to say and so he took a step forward and forced the younger, shorter teen back again.

"What is it, Sora…?"

The other boy mumbled something quietly and the elder teen sighed angrily.

"Sora, god-fucking-damnit, just tell me!"

"I'm confused because you kissed me and I don't know what to think anymore…!" Sora spilled out of his lips rather loudly, his words jumbled together as if it was all said with only one breath.

But Riku heard him.

And the younger brunet gasped softly as he saw the slightly feral smirk spread across the other's face.

No more words were exchanged as the silver-haired teen leaned in slowly, pausing as his breath ghosted over the lips of the other boys, their eyes locking.

Except this time, there was not only fear in the sky blue orbs of his friend's, but wonder and excitement as well. This only made the elder boy smirk more before he pressed his lips against the latter's.

Sora whimpered softly, but he slowly began to respond to the moving lips of the elder boy's, awkwardly moving his own lips back.

Riku's heart was doing flips in his chest; he had never expected to take it this far with the younger boy. The silver-haired teen decided he would take it a step further as he slowly wrapped one arm around the slender waist of his smaller friend's, pulling him a little closer. He then used the experience pink muscle of his and brushed it against the bottom lip of the brunet's; begging for entrance to the other boy's mouth.

Sora gasped softly and pulled back, looking up at the elder boy. But he didn't pull away, although he slightly fidgeted with the arm around him.

"It's okay Sora…" the elder boy whispered softly, his eyes glazed with growing lust and it made the younger teen shiver.

The brunet nodded some-what and wrapped his arms loosely around the neck of his friend, causing Riku to grin like a Cheshire cat.

"Can we keep going…?" Riku asked softly, his lips dangerously close to Sora's ear, hot breath dancing against his sensitive skin.

The younger brunet simply muttered something softly in response and shifted slightly in the other's arms. The silver-haired teen chuckled quietly before kissing his way slowly along the jaw-line of the other boy before planting a chaste kiss on his lips.

Then quickly, he pressed his lips once again harder, quicker, against those of the less experienced. Just as he expected, Sora gasped softly, opening his mouth for Riku to take advantage of; he slipped his tongue into the other boy's mouth and modestly explored the foreign cavern, every now and then flicking against the other pink muscle.

The brunet's cheeks were burning red by now, him never having been kissed, at least not like this. Not this intensely…But it just felt so good and sent a shiver of feelings straight through him every time he felt the growing arousal of the boy's against his own and that experienced tongue flicking and sliding over his own.

"Mmmmnn…" the elder boy moaned softly into the mouth of the younger teen's as Sora moved his hips awkwardly, obviously applying more pressure to the groin of the other's in the process.

"I-I'm sorry…!" The brunet squeaked breathlessly, causing the other to chuckle, breathless as well.

"No…no…do that again…" Riku said, quietly, his eyes closed and mouth half open, a small bit of saliva, not known to be from the silver-haired boy or from the brunet and forgotten as the plead of the other boy's voice sent shiver's straight to the younger boy's growing erection.

Sora felt as if his face would explode but he modestly complied, moving his hips back slowly against that of the older teen's, rewarding him with a weak groan.

The brunet had to admit the small bit of friction did feel good. He felt himself wanting and aching for more, for more friction and more Riku.

The silver-haired teen opened his eyes languidly and saw his friend panting there in front of him, pants obviously constricting a growing bulge. "Want some help, Sora…?" He said deviously, placing his hands firmly on the hips of the shorter teen.

The edges of the brunet's mind screamed at him to say no, that this was horridly wrong, but the rest of his mind was in a fog, too caught up in the moment and how great everything was feeling to consider the probable thought of denying the other boy.

The younger teen nodded a little, leaning his head back against the wall, his legs starting to feel wobbly.

Riku smirked wider and quickly went to work _helping_ his friend.

--------

Okay lovelies…D Heehee, yes. It must end there. At least for D

Mwahahaha. You want the NC-17 version, yes? Then check out the linky -

nummy-cream-puf. livejournal. com

just take out the spaces!

ha, yes there this chapter shall be posted in its entirety.

(If you go and read the NC-17 version, you don't _have_ to comment on that. But I still majorly enjoy feedback. So you could go and read it there then comment on here? 3 Whichever you like )

Btw, if you don't read the NC-17 version, then you may be slightly lost in the next chapter, so I hope that, since you can see that this story is rated 'R' on fanfiction, that you are old enough / mature enough to at least skip the sex scene if you don't want to see that and at least read the ending so you will understand the next chapter.

Yes!

Thank you all so much for all the reviews ;o; it really warms my heart. SRSLY. XD

-heart-heart-heart- Sarah!-


End file.
